


He's Got Eyes of the Bluest Skies

by fromthebeginningthen



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Emotional Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, It's a Captain Fantastic au so guess who's touch starved, Kissing, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthebeginningthen/pseuds/fromthebeginningthen
Summary: Captain Fantastic AU where Tom is Claire and Will is Bodevan, exploring what might have happened if they never got interrupted that night.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	He's Got Eyes of the Bluest Skies

**Author's Note:**

> You don't need to know anything about Captain Fantastic to read this, I provide some backstory for Will's family! I watched that movie for the first time like a week ago and the touch-starved kissing scene I lost count of how many times I've rewatched since and it possessed my brain and I whipped this out Very Quickly ha ha don't look at me !
> 
> Title from the song Sweet Child O' Mine, how could I resist?
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely [bigbidumbass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbidumbass/pseuds/bigbidumbass) who's work I highly recommend, and I think this [vampire au](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318712?view_adult=true) is a good place to start coming from my fic! Thank you so much for your help!

The Schofield family used to live in England, before Mr. and Mrs. Schofield decided to move to North America to raise a family amongst a semblance of isolation from the problems of the world. They moved when Willdevan was five, and stayed on a farm in Oregon until he was about eleven years old. His sisters were born in that time and Mr. Schofield decided it wasn’t isolated enough.

They packed their things yet again and moved into a section of woods in a mountain range in Washington. There they lived together, with three new kids joining the family across the years.

A decade passed like that, before tragedy unfortunately struck the family. The resulting journey to honor their mother’s wishes, was as atypical a road trip could be with a family as atypical as the Schofield’s. There was grieving, but there was also discovery, wonder, and joy. It was a roller coaster, and not just because the old bus they travelled in was as rocky as a ship.

Willdevan, or Will, as he nicknamed himself, saw an opportunity in this trip- one that his mother helped him plan in the last couple years. He received acceptance letters to a variety of universities despite the untraditional homeschooling he was raised with.

He was intelligent in a way people his age weren’t normally, but it meant nothing to him. He didn’t have intelligence where he felt it counted: with people. And this was made even abundantly clearer when his brief interactions with people outside of his family were filled with a mortifying awkwardness that stained his cheeks and turned his stomach.

Will grew up with the same familial people his entire life. He was only used to one type of connection and one type of world. He knew their beliefs were quite different than the rest of the country’s, because his parents compared them often enough. This caused him a unique kind of loneliness.

He often lay awake at night, longing for a different type of connection. For friendship and the type of affection his parents had for each other. What it must be like, he wondered, to meet someone you know nothing about and grow a relationship from the ground up. Coming from different worlds and learning about them. Having the chance to go on dates and people watch and gossip about your own family.

Having the opportunity and the attraction to kiss and hold, to constantly be touching in some way. The thought alone of such casual contact caused Will to shiver under the ghost of someone else’s lips he would never get to meet. He wanted it, he would even argue that he needed it.

His longing ran much deeper than the idea of sex. It was the position of being vulnerable in someone else’s eyes, of letting them know you and then knowing them in return.

In spite of his longing, his attempts to connect during visits to the library fell flat at best, and were met with mockery or ridicule at worst. Will was trying, but no one seemed interested in extending their empathy or patience for the weird young man with long hair, no pop culture knowledge, and an accent that flopped between English and American depending on the word.

They fell flat, that was, until Will met Tom Blake at an RV park that the Schofield’s were using as a home for a few days.

Will was going through a yoga routine to keep in shape while they were away from the mountains. He was focused on his breathing and moving through the poses when someone’s voice caught his attention.

“Why yoga?”

Will looked over and recognized the boy as being the same one who smiled at him when his family first drove in. Will hadn’t smiled back at the time, because sometimes it was better to not try at all than to risk being hurt later.

Feeling self-conscious with the audience, Will abandoned his routine and put his discarded shirt back on while taking in Tom’s appearance. Will wasn’t sure what it was about him, but Will didn’t want to look away.

Maybe it was the slit in his eyebrow, or the curly hair just on the verge of too long, or the way he rocked on the playground’s swing like he owned it. Whatever it was, Will forced himself not to stare. He didn’t want to weird him out.

Will finally answered after what was probably too long of a pause. “What do you mean?”

“As opposed to, like, running.”

Will’s brows furrowed. “Yoga exercises the mind _and_ the body, but ideally one would do multiple types of exercise to be in proper shape.”

Tom’s eyebrows raised before he chuckled, “Yeah I’m too lazy to do any of that. I’m Tom by the way. What’s your name?”

“Willdevan, but I go by Will.”

“Willdevan?”

Will wasn’t sure what to do with himself, so he just kept standing where he was and tried not to look stupid. “My parents made it up. They gave all of us unique names so we would be the only ones in the world.”

“That’s really weird.”

Will nodded, trying to ignore the way his throat tightened.

“I like weird.”

At that, Will looked at him in surprise. Tom was already looking back, smiling. There was nothing but open honesty on his face.

Will felt himself begin to smile back. He tried to stop it, but if Tom’s smile widening was any indication, he failed in the attempt.

Tom got up from the swing and approached Will, squinting slightly from the sun, but Will could still make out the deep blue of his eyes. “Well, Will,” he stuck a hand out to shake. “Wanna hang out?”

Will briefly hesitated before grasping Tom’s hand in his own and giving it a firm shake. Will stared at their hands, pressed together for longer than even he would think was appropriate for the meeting. Will cleared his throat and said, “Yes.”

At the answer, Tom let go of his hand and started walking, glancing over his shoulder to tell Will to follow him.

Will stared at his hand for a second and flexed it before following Tom. He clenched it into a fist by his side, trying to ignore the burning left behind from Tom’s skin.

Tom took him on a tour of the park, telling stories about past families and current families alike. It was obvious he’d been here for a few years at least and he eventually divulged the reason why.

After the death of his father, Tom’s family had fallen on hard times with money and had moved into a trailer home because it was all they could afford for now. Tom didn’t seem outwardly bothered by it, he seemed to take an optimistic approach to life. Will envied it. It seemed more satisfying overall than the harsh realism that had been hammered into Will’s brain his whole life.

Emboldened by Tom’s openness, Will talked about his own family. How his mother had just passed and how he was raised in quite an unorthodox way, though he didn’t specify in what way yet.

Tom never made fun of him, even when Will started spouting off facts like Wikipedia. He didn’t know what that was, but Tom sounded fond when he said it so Will guessed it wasn’t meant to be an insult. In fact, Tom seemed to like all of Will’s oddities. He was patient and an attentive listener and he wouldn’t stop accidentally touching Will.

Will wasn’t actually sure if it was accidental or not. Sometimes while walking they would bump shoulders, or their hands would brush past each other, or Tom would elbow him. Will was hyper aware of each point of contact and it put him on edge each time. Not on edge in a bad way, but in a way he couldn’t quite explain. It was similar to the feeling he’d get while nearing the top of a cliffside and looking down at how far he’d come. It was a quickening of the pulse, electricity running through his veins, and a feeling of anticipation.

It was fast becoming his favorite feeling in the world.

The two of them spent the day together, only temporarily breaking to eat meals with their families. But Tom was always waiting for Will again, leaning against the bus with his arms crossed. It made Will smile both times.

The sun set before they knew it, and the two of them sat at the edge of the park’s pool with their feet dipping in. It was late enough that no one else was in the water, but not so late that it was closed for the night. The soft blue glow from the pool lights seemed to highlight Tom’s eyes and Will was getting better at holding that gaze.

Their hands held onto the pool’s edge, and like their feet, their hands were only separated by a couple inches. Will felt the scant distance like a magnet’s pull, if he got too close he didn’t know if he would be able to pull away.

Tom lightly kicked his feet in the water as he asked Will a question. “So how did you grow up, like, actually?”

Will deliberated for a minute before settling on the truth. “My parents didn’t like modern society. They felt it didn’t teach the right things and it was hurting our health, so they raised us away in the woods following Plato’s Republic. It was supposed to be paradise and happy.”

Tom sensed what Will left unspoken. “But it wasn’t?”

“It was for a while, until it wasn’t.” Will shook his head. “I think I just grew up. I started wanting different things. Stuff that would never be available to me if I stay there. We educated ourselves, but I wanted to go to college. I know so much, but every time I came into town on supply runs, I saw how little I actually knew. How much I was missing.”

Tom looked sad, maybe for Will or maybe for the situation. “You should go. To college I mean. I think it would suit you.”

The implication that Will would belong- hearing that made him all the more determined to show his dad the acceptance letters. “You think so?”

“Yeah I mean, it’s supposed to be for people to leave what they know and discover a whole new world. Might be a bit more literal in your case,” he laughed. “But, I think you would fit in. _I_ would be friends with you.”

Will smiled at that and watched their feet draw shapes in the water. Then he realized, “I’ve never told anyone that before.”

“Why’s that?” asked Tom.

“There wasn’t anyone to tell. But I think also that I wouldn’t have trusted anyone even if there was.”

Tom stared at him, surprise playing on his face. “You trust _me_?”

“Yes,” Will nodded. “I do.”

Tom blew out a long breath and tapped one of his hands on the poolside before standing up. “Let’s walk.”

Will wasn’t sure where Tom was going with this, but he thinks he would follow him anywhere.

They walked alone down a sidewalk, lit only by the dull orange glow of a couple streetlamps. The park was quiet here, everyone seemed to be asleep.

Will could feel Tom’s gaze on him as they walked. It set his nerves aflame and he could feel tension thick enough between them that his steps felt weighted down. Then Will felt Tom grab his arm.

It pulled Will to a stop, and he turned to face Tom with a question on the tip of his tongue. The look in Tom’s eyes made him freeze while sending a shudder through his body. 

Tom carefully walked Will backwards a few steps until Will felt his back collide with one of the streetlights. His breath hitched as Tom continued closer and held Will’s upper arms in a gentle grip.

Will’s gaze dropped to Tom’s parted mouth, and the space between them was quickly disappearing. Finally, Tom’s lips met Will’s and Will gasped into it, letting out a slight noise of surprise.

Tom moved his lips, letting the kiss go on for a few moments before parting and nuzzling his nose briefly against Will’s. Tom leaned back to see Will’s face, watching his reaction.

Will was stunned. His heart was beating fast in his chest and his breathing had heightened. His lips tingled in Tom’s absence and his eyes stung with unshed tears. He felt overwhelmed, but it wasn’t enough at the same time. He couldn’t string coherent thoughts together, his head was just filled with a new mantra: _Tom. Tom. Tom. Tom._ Like a heartbeat.

He’d never felt anything like this before, never even held hands with someone. It was filling a void he wasn’t aware of just how large it had grown. He needed more and as much as he felt like he could shatter like blown glass at any moment, he trusted Tom to hold the pieces together.

Tom whispered, “Are you okay?” He looked a bit concerned.

Will nodded and let some of the elation show on his face. “Yeah.”

Tom laughed a bit as he leaned in again, this time sliding a hand around the back of Will’s neck and tangling his fingers in Will’s hair. His other hand went to Will’s chin before he let his fingers trace the line of Will’s jaw.

The kiss was harder this time, with Tom adding more pressure. Their mouths met and parted several times, allowing Will’s heaving breaths to fill the space between them. He didn’t know how to breathe through kisses yet, and Tom’s blood ran south at the evidence of how quickly their kisses were working Will up.

Tom could tell this was Will’s first time, but Will was shockingly good at it. He seemed to copy what Tom was doing with his mouth and there was no hesitation after the initial kiss. Tom had just enough thought left to notice this was his favorite kiss he’d ever had.

The kiss went on for what felt like a while but was probably only a couple minutes. Will was panting against Tom’s mouth and unable to keep his hands by his side, he’d slid them up Tom’s arms and settled them for a moment on the sides of Tom’s neck, framing his face. They were big enough to do so. With the ever growing desire to touch and consume, Will couldn’t keep his hands still. He ran them along Tom’s arms and sides, even grabbing his hips.

Tom let himself lick at the seam of Will’s lips, which caused Will to let out a moan. Tom’s body shuddered at the noise and he pulled away, taking one of Will’s hands in his.

“If you want we can do more, but we have to be quiet.”

“Yes,” Will said. “I want-” He cut himself off. He didn’t know how to end that sentence. He wanted what exactly? To keep kissing Tom against this post, to get down on his knees and beg Tom to never leave, to cry about the years he’d lost never getting to experience this? They were all worthy answers.

Tom didn’t wait for Will to elaborate. With a coy look, he said, “I know a place.” And led Will past the RVs and to what looked like an abandoned shack.

“No one uses this,” he explained. “I come here to be alone sometimes.”

Tom unlocked the padlock holding the door shut, with a key he pulled from his pocket. Tom took Will’s hand again and brought him inside, shutting the door again behind them. It was too dark to see until Tom switched on a battery powered lamp.

Aware of the point of contact tethering them together, Will let himself search the small room. There was an old shelf with books and knick knacks assorted in a disorganized manner. On the bottom were some snacks and drinks. And on the floor there was a thin mattress with some old sheets covering it.

A thought worried Will. “Do...do you bring people here often?”

Tom cupped Will’s cheek in his hand and kissed him again, chastely. “No, never. Only my brother knows about it. It’s the only space that’s really _mine_ here so I don’t bring anyone here.”

Will raised his brows. “You brought me.”

Tom rubbed his thumb over Will’s knuckles. “I can’t explain it, but I don’t feel like you’re just anyone. I trust you.”

It was a similar confession to Will’s from earlier. And it was all Will needed to hear to put any lingering anxiety to rest. “Okay,” he said.

Tom pulled him down to the mattress and guided Will onto his back while kissing him. The heat running through Will’s body had briefly cooled on the walk over, but it was quickly back once Tom was laying next to him with a leg sliding between his own.

Will’s breath hitched and he let out a soft “ah” at the feeling of Tom’s body brushing so close to where he was most sensitive. He was hard in his pants, and he had practically been since the first kiss. He was aching for relief and he looked to Tom for guidance.

“I’ve never done anything before,” he gasped out.

Tom brushed the hair out of Will’s face, smiling down at him. “I know. Do you still want to?”

“Yes, very much.”

Tom’s smile brightened further at that. And it really was like looking into the sun every time it happened. It nearly took Will’s breath away almost as much as Tom’s touches have.

Will reached his own hand up to card through Tom’s curls. They were soft, and Will noticed Tom’s eyes closed at the feeling as he leaned into the touch. Another jolt of longing flowed through Will’s body as he thought about making Tom feel as good as he did in return.

Tom hummed as he leaned more over Will to kiss him properly. He only broke the kiss to say, “If I do anything you don’t want, you can tell me to stop. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Tom moved his hand to Will’s chest and felt along the muscles there while they kissed. He went slow, taking care to let Will get used to each new place that he touched.

They hadn’t removed any clothes, and Tom didn’t want to interrupt them now to do so, so trailed his hand down over top of Will’s clothed erection. Will shuddered under the barely there touch and moaned into Tom’s mouth.

Tom could feel the moan where he was laying against Will’s chest, and he paused for a moment as his own cock throbbed in his pants. Gathering himself, Tom continued.

He palmed Will through his pants until Will broke the kiss and stuttered out, “T-touch me please.”

The words seared themselves through Tom’s body, and he finally gave in and undid Will’s pants. Will lifted his hips to help Tom shuffle them down enough to expose his cock to the open air.

It curved up against Will’s stomach, and the tip shined with precome. Tom’s mouth watered at the sight. He wanted to taste Will before the night was over, but that would be later. For now, he teased a finger from the base of Will’s cock, along a visible vein, and up to the head. It twitched under Tom’s touch and Tom watched in satisfaction as Will threw his head back on the mattress and moaned.

Tom paused and waited for Will to look at him in confusion. Under his gaze, Tom licked the palm of his hand and watched as Will’s mouth dropped open. Smirking, he returned his now slightly lubricated hand to Will’s cock and grasped it in his fist.

Tom started kissing the line of Will’s jaw before starting to stroke him slowly. He wasn’t sure what Will liked. He wasn’t even sure _Will_ knew what Will liked. But he was determined to figure out what pace and firmness made Will fall apart.

Tom watched Will’s reactions and repeated whatever made him whine or thrust his hips up involuntarily. It turned out that most of what Tom did caused these reactions, and this was probably down to Will’s inexperience. But Tom thought it might also have something to do with the way Will looked at him like he was the savior to all of his problems.

They’d known each other for less than 24 hours and Will already looked at Tom in a way no one ever had.

Tom increased the speed of his hand and twisted his wrist whenever he reached the head, pausing occasionally to run a thumb over the slit at the top. Each time it caused Will to moan more and more. He was clenching the sheets in one of his hands while the other was holding tight onto Tom’s shoulder.

After another few minutes, Will came with a cry as his breathy voice pitched up in tone. Tom knew it would be really intense for him, given it was his first time. So he carefully stroked Will through it until Will’s hips twitched away in overstimulation.

All the while Tom was talking him through it. “That’s it, just let go. Let yourself feel it. I got you. I got you.”

His own pleasure entirely forgotten in his focus on making Will feel good, making this the best first time someone could hope for.

Tom realized some of the cries he heard from Will were legitimate, as he noticed a few tears leak down his cheeks. Tom quickly used the sheets to clean off his hand before sitting up and brushing the tears from Will’s face.

“Hey, hey. What’s wrong?”

Will’s eyes were still closed tight and he shook his head.

Tom was starting to think he’d done something wrong until Will’s hands came up and held Tom’s hands against his face. Will turned and pressed a kiss to the palm of one of them.

Finally, he opened his eyes and stared at Tom in awe. “Nothing’s wrong. ‘S all good. Just...a bit overwhelming. I think you broke me.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Tom said. “I can work with that.”

He leaned down and pressed his forehead against Will’s and the two of them breathed together while Will’s settled and slowed. When it had, Will initiated a kiss, reminiscent of the ones from earlier.

With a contented sigh, Will pulled back and asked, “What about you?”

“You can get me off if you want later. But, what if we just lay together now instead?”

“Okay.”

Tom laid down properly next to Will, and the two of them faced each other on their sides. Will traced the lines of Tom’s face with his fingertips and it tickled a bit. Tom laughed lightly at the feeling, and Will’s face lit up at sound.

“Thank you for… you know,” said Will.

“Mmm, save it for after I show you an even better time.”

That startled a laugh out of Will. And the two of them just smiled at each other in the muted light of the lamp. 

It had only been a day, but Will looked at Tom like he was a bit in love with him. And Tom felt maybe he was a bit in love with Will too.

**Author's Note:**

> I will never not laugh over "Willdevan," and side note that after that night they find out one of the universities Will got into is the same one Tom goes to (Tom got a full ride babey don't underestimate his determination), and Will decides to go there and they get to start dating YEET!
> 
> Thank you to people in the 2nd Devons server for encouraging me to write the full fic after I was just messing around with like two paragraphs of an idea for this! I think it was well worth it! And thank you to anyone who comments, leaves a kudos, or bookmarks this fic!
> 
> Now then, I'm like, begging this scene to loosen its grip on me so I can get back to working on my actual longer plot-driven fic ay!
> 
> Also, come shout at me on twitter if you want, I'm [@LCpl_blakefield](https://twitter.com/LCpl_blakefield)!


End file.
